Quelque part dans New York
by nourann
Summary: Quelque part dans New York, John est blessé. Finch arrivera-t-il à le sauver ? Comment tout cela finira-t-il ? deathfic. Rinch.


Un petit OS Rinch.

attention: deathfic.

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! =)

* * *

John gisait sur l'asphalte d'une ruelle déserte, son sang se déversant d'une large plaie à l'abdomen. _J'aurais dû être plus attentif..._ pensa-t-il. Il s'était fait tirer dessus par un des hommes qui avaient pris pour cible leur numéro.  
"John !" Il entendit la voix paniquée d'Harold au creux de son oreille. " Vous allez bien ?"  
Il se servit du peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour répondre.  
"Harold... J'ai besoin... De vous dire que..."  
Finch le coupa.  
"Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la bibliothèque. J'appelle les secours, ils seront là dans 10 min. Je prends ma voiture, j'arrive immédiatement."  
John sentait ses forces l'abandonner.  
"Laissez tomber... C'est trop tard... Écoutez-moi..."  
Finch roulait à toute vitesse dans New York, se faufilant dans le trafic, au mépris du code de la route et des règles élémentaires de sécurité.  
"Tenez encore quelques minutes, John !" le supplia-t-il.  
Il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Après un court laps de temps, qui lui sembla pourtant durer des heures, Finch s'arrêta non loin de John, descendit de la voiture et se précipita vers lui, ignorant la douleur dans sa hanche. _Non... Il ne peut pas mourir..._ se dit-il, comme si cette pensée pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Il se jeta à genoux à côté de John et appuya sur sa blessure. Malgré ses efforts, il vit la mare écarlate en dessous de son ami s'agrandir. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang...  
John ouvrit les yeux. Ils reflétaient sa douleur, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre que Finch eu du mal à interpréter. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne voulait pas interpréter maintenant.  
"Harold... Je..."  
"Tout va bien, John. Les secours vont..."  
"Je t'aime." l'interrompit-il, d'une voix rauque et presque imperceptible. Finch eut envie de hurler son désarroi au monde entier. _Il faut qu'il soit aux portes de la mort pour me dire ce que je n'espérais même pas..._  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, John entendit un coup de feu, et vit son partenaire s'écrouler à ses côtés. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. _Ils sont encore là..._ Comme dans un mauvais rêve, il les entendit se féliciter, puis les vit passer devant eux. Harold se rapprocha et se colla à lui, laissant une traînée rouge et visqueuse sur le sol. Un coup d'œil apprit à John qu'il était blessé aussi grièvement que lui. Finch prit sa main, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Pourquoi mourir maintenant ?_ se demanda John avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Il s'était habitué au fait que le monde où ils vivaient était injuste et cruel, mais... Tuer dans l'œuf un amour naissant entre deux personnes qui avaient déjà bien trop souffert, était certainement l'une des pires choses qu'il pouvait faire... Mais de tout manière, il ne pouvait rien changer. La fatalité s'était abattue sur lui, sur eux, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Leur sang se mélangeait sur l'asphalte alors qu'ils se regardaient, faisant passer dans leurs regards ce qu'ils n'avaient plus la force d'exprimer. Des sirènes résonnaient au loin, mais ils sentaient la spirale glacée de la mort s'emparer d'eux progressivement. Le monde autour d'eux s'estompait. La vie s'échappait de leurs corps en un ruisselet vermeil alors qu'ils s'embrassaient une seconde et dernière fois, savourant l'amour de l'autre pendant le peu de temps qui leur restait.  
Seule la nuit fut présente pour eux, les enveloppant de son drap noir et froid.  
Seule la nuit savait que, bien qu'inavoué, cet amour était présent depuis longtemps.  
Seule la nuit vit s'éteindre la dernière petite lueur de vie en eux.  
Le drap nocturne fut finalement déchiré par l'ambulance. Mais il était déjà devenu un linceul.


End file.
